Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Base= |-|Kinshiki Absorbed= Summary Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木モモシキ, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki) is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the main antagonist in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, stated to be an even greater threat than Kaguya. Momoshiki appeared on Earth because the God Tree where he's from died, so to replace the lost resource he started collecting the Bijuu to recreate another one. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Stop as a spirit, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Clairvoyance (Can read the fates of others with his Byakugan), Power Bestowal (Bestowed upon Boruto the ability to absorb ninjutsu), Enhanced Senses (With the Byakugan, he has the ability to see chakra, an almost 360° range of vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), Absorption (Can absorb any technique thrown at him and utilize it in a stronger and enhanced version), Attack Reflection (Can return any attack he absorbs back at its user with double the original power), Transmutation (Can turn targets into chakra fruits), Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and restrict the movements of targets, and also control them), Creation (Can create red tools and weapons, along with large elemental beasts), Self-Sustenance (Able to breathe in space like Toneri), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Created a dimension parallel to the real world, where said dimension contained multiple stars in the horizon. Stated to be an even greater threat than Kaguya) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Much stronger than before) Speed: FTL | FTL (Kept up with Naruto and Sasuke) Lifting Strength: At least Class T | At least Class T (Displaced mountains, can move this much with his Rinnegan). Class P with his Lava Golem Striking Strength: Unknown (Uses his jutsu to battle) | At least Multi-Solar System Class (Physically overwhelmed Naruto and Sasuke with extreme casuality) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Was unconcerned about his attack detonating) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Thousands of kilometers with regular attacks, Cross-Dimensional via certain abilities Standard Equipment: Byakugan, Rinnegan, Created Tools, Black Receivers Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Momoshiki has quite sadistic tendencies. He cannot see his own fate with the Byakugan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Caged Heat Arson Prison:' Momoshiki moulds fire-based chakra and encases his target with it. By using certain hand gestures, he's capable of simultaneously applying pressure and heat inside the sphere and also absorbing chakra from his target. The target will be drained all of their chakra and be left burned and crushed. *'Chakra Edible Creation:' By using his Rinnegan, Momoshiki is able to fully absorb the bodies of his target, turning them into chakra-filled edibles which have similar shape to Chakra Fruit, which, when eaten, would transform him and grant him their abilities. *'Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears:' This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. *'Shadow Sewing Technique:' A Nara Clan technique which manipulates the shadows around to bind the enemy. *'Tailed Beast Ball:' The ultimate attack of a Tailed Beast. *'Titanic Beast Creation:' By manipulating all aspects of his surroundings, Momoshiki is able to create various titanic beasts which even have enough power to go head-to-head against a Six Paths Sage Mode-enhanced Susanoo-clad Kurama. *'Tools Creation at Will:' Somehow, the user has the ability to manifest a special red glowing malleable chakra which float in chakram-like formation behind their back when unused. By manipulating it, they are able to make various makeshift tools and weapons. When needed, it is able to be disintegrated like shattered glass, and reshaped again into a new form. Key: Base | Kinshiki Absorbed Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 4